Favorite Pillow
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Kamui didn't expect to see Kaze unable to sleep that night, nor did she expect that he couldn't sleep because his favorite pillow was missing. Fluff. Kaze x Female Corrin.


**Title: Favorite Pillow**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Summary: Kamui didn't expect to see Kaze unable to sleep that night, nor did she expect that he couldn't sleep because his favorite pillow was missing. Fluff. Kaze x Female Corrin.**

 **Pairings: Kaze x Female Corrin**

 **A/N: While playing the "Ghostly Gold" DLC, I had Kaze in my team. Then this quote popped up from my favorite Ninja: "Some of my comrades dozed off last night, but not I. I find it difficult to sleep without my favorite pillow!" And thus...this fluffy fanfic was born XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Favorite Pillow**

When Kamui couldn't feel her husband's soft skin, she knew that something was wrong. The Nohrian princess opened her eyes, noticing that Kaze wasn't in his side of their shared bed. Kamui raised an eyebrow, and she looked outside of their Private Quarters.

All she could see was darkness, indicating that it was still night out. Kamui had no idea what time it was, but she was certain it was an ungodly hour.

Sighing, she got off the bed, her bare feet touching the soft, red carpet. Glancing around, she found a candlestick standing on top of the nightstand that was beside her and Kaze's bed. Turning on the lighter, a small flame lit the room somewhat, and she grabbed the handle of the candlestick, and began searching for her husband.

Despite how small the Quarters were, she couldn't find the Ninja anywhere. Perhaps he went outside? Or was he hiding to scare Kamui if she got close enough?

The woman giggled at the second scenario. Kaze might not be great at humor, but him startling others with his Ninja skills really made her laugh...but only if it happened to someone else. Being frightened and nearly cutting her husband's head off out of defense wasn't fun, to say the least.

She decided to head outside, opening the door to the Private Quarters, which was actually a treehouse built on the branches. Still holding the candle in her left hand, she climbed down the ladder carefully, making sure that the flame on the tip of the candle didn't touch the tree at all.

When her feet touched the wet grass, she shivered. It had rained that night, which what made her fall asleep right there. To her, hearing the rain hit the windowsill and the crackling thunder was relaxing. Though why was Kaze up despite that was a mystery to her. What if he had a nightmare? What if the rain reminded him of what he had gone through in the past? What if—

"Kamui."

Kamui let out a screech that she swore that it woke up everyone inside the castle. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, though she quickly grabbed her sword and slashed at whoever was behind her. The figure ducked, avoiding a loss of life, and when Kamui lowered her sword, she gasped upon realizing who it was.

"Kaze!" Kamui gasped. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

Kaze slowly straightened himself, and he rubbed the back of his head. "My apologies, milady. I saw you out here, so I checked to see if you're okay."

"I was gonna ask the same thing," Kamui replied. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Despite the darkness, Kamui could sense the embarrassment flowing through Kaze. She may not see it, but she could tell that her husband was blushing.

"I-I just had a nightmare, is all," Kaze lied. "My apologies for waking you, Kamui."

Kamui couldn't help but giggle at Kaze's flimsy excuse. "Kaze, I _know_ you're lying."

Kamui could sense the blood rushing up to Kaze's face, and her giggles soon turned into snickering.

"M-milady," Kaze spoke in a stuttering but stern voice. "Please return to the Quarters. You need the sleep as much as I do."

"C'mon, Kaze," Kamui insisted. "Something's the matter with you. What's the _real_ reason why you couldn't sleep?"

Silence filled the air, with Kaze's face still red from blushing. Kamui waited impatiently, her bare foot tapping on the muddy ground, making it dirty. She didn't mind, however: she wanted to learn what was wrong with her husband. The two promised when they were married that they should _never_ keep secrets from each other, and Kaze was breaking that oath.

"I..." Kaze finally broke the silence as he took in a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep because I lost my favorite pillow."

"...What?" Kamui couldn't understand what he was saying, since he spoke as quick as Ignatious running away from a Faceless that one time.

"I couldn't sleep because I lost my favorite pillow," Kaze repeated, this time saying it much slower for Kamui to comprehend.

Kamui stared at him, her red eyes wide when Kaze admitted his reason. Kaze stared at her back, an eyebrow raised, waiting for whatever reaction she would have.

Suddenly, she busted out laughing that, again, Kaze swore it woke up everyone in the castle they resided in.

Kaze's face turned even redder, if that were possible. "M-milady—"

"Here I am, thinking that you woke up from a nightmare," Kamui cried, trying to keep her composure as she spoke. "Yet...you couldn't sleep because you lost your favorite pillow?!"

"Milady, please..." he now regretted telling Kamui the real reason why he couldn't sleep. He may be someone who was stoic and strong, but he did have his...not so stoic and strong traits. Who doesn't?

Kamui finally slowed down her laughter, and she tried to catch her breath, albeit with difficulty. "Sorry, Kaze. I saw you being the strong, silent type. I never expect you to be so adorable."

"C-correct," Kaze stuttered. "However...it is no way to judge someone for having those kinds of traits."

Kamui frowned when Kaze said this. Even though Kaze didn't mind her teasing, she realized that she had crossed the line."I am so sorry, Kaze," Kamui immediately apologized. "I...didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I never saw this side of you."

"Then I guess we hadn't spent enough time with each other," Kaze joked, eliciting a giggle from Kamui. Despite his condition, he enjoyed teasing his wife, even at his expense.

"If you want," Kamui offered. "I could help you find your favorite pillow."

Kaze raised an eyebrow when his wife suggested this. "Are you sure, milady? You need the sleep..."

"If my husband can't sleep, then neither could I," Kamui admitted with a sweet smile. "Kaze, I want you to be well-rested as well. If you aren't, who's going to protect me?"

Kaze cracked a smile when Kamui pointed it out. Despite all the hardships they had together, Kaze loved how she cared more about him than she was with herself. He knew that when he married her, he felt that it was the best decision he ever made. Hopefully, the marriage would last forever.

"Thank you, milady," Kaze thanked his wife. "Now, let's search for my favorite pillow!"

It took a few hours, but when they checked their Private Quarters, Kaze's pillow was found inside one of the herb boxes (which was most likely placed there by Midori). Kaze slept well that night...though now he had to endure relentless teasing from his wife when she saw that the pillow had a picture of an adorable teddy bear.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
